The Life of a TARDIS
by Seanait
Summary: The TARDIS is sentient, as the Doctor proclaims, but what does it think about?
1. Prologue

hehe, this came to mind a few minutes ago... it struck me that the TARDIS is alive, as the Doctor says... so i decided to expand on that idea! this MIGHT have a few more chapters, but not until I get Hitchhiker's done...

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Rattle rattle rattle. CLUNK!_

With a deafening and quite unmistakable noise, a tall blue box suddenly appeared out of nowhere. No one had noticed its being there or the noise – so far. Here it looked totally out of place for this was the 17th century. Phones hadn't even been thought about yet.

The Doctor stumbled out of the cabin with his new companion, a female named Rose Tyler. She was a sweet girl and didn't try to mess around with the controls of the TARDIS… much.

As the two gallivanted off, the TARDIS was left to think to itself. It enjoyed these moments. As it was alive and much deserved a day off. She and the Doctor had been traveling together since the Time Wars – over 900 years. With those 900 years, many companions had come and gone – some had gone more thankfully than others. With this, the TARDIS had seen almost ever inch of space and time.

She grumbled. There was a large rock sitting under the top left corner of the police box. The TARDIS looked around carefully then gathered all her energies to blast the rock out from under her.

_BOOM!_ There went the rock… and the TARDIS too.

With a shout of surprise, the police box went tipping over into the crevasse she had just created. The Doctor was not going to be happy about this.

Inside the seemingly small box, she cleaned herself up and righted things, grumbling about her misfortune the entire time.

"Why does this always happen to me? I try to get comfortable, but nooo… some damn rock has to blow me into my own freaking hole!" The Doctor had occasionally noticed her strong language through the telepathy link they shared. He had been shocked to say the least. The expression on his face had actually been priceless at the time.

They had been at… the TARDIS checked her logs, ah, ThetaCron 6 in the year 89,007. After the Doctor had left, she had been blown out an airlock of the space station she'd landed in, slammed into a passing asteroid and delivered back to the planet's surface all in time for tea. At the time, the Doctor had had no companions, but he was still thoroughly shocked when he came across his TARDIS in the middle of nowhere, about 30,000 miles from where she was supposed to be.

Oh, how she had bitched ALL night.

She smiled at the memory. Rose Tyler didn't realize how alive the TARDIS really was. Yeah, maybe the Doctor had explained that she was "alive" in the most basic sense and had a "heart," but Rose didn't realize that the TARDIS frequently gave her Time Lord a splitting headache. That was probably the reason he took off with Rose so often.

At any rate, they still loved each other after 900 years. If the Doctor was much later than he said he'd be, she got very nervous and had to keep herself from finding him. When she got lost, she knew the Doctor was extremely worried about her. The TARDIS sighed.

If that wasn't love, what is?

* * *

Yes, no? Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME! 


	2. In the Beginning: Rose

okay okay... this was supposed to be a one-shot... but apparently, people just couldn't leave it there... so it's going to continue! i really hope you all enjoy it!

**EVS** - lol, you will see more of this, glad you like it so much!  
**zowiemagic** - _(giggles)_ i'm going to assume you liked this story then? lol  
**Tameika** - yay! i love 'brilliant!' that makes me happy! thank you!  
**animestlkr** - lol, i have a tendency to assign human charactistics to dead things... but this aint dead!  
**laced-with-fire** - glad you found this sweet... was kinda what i was aiming for too!  
**Fiara Fantasy** - lol, i'm extremely happy that you like this story that much!  
**RagingFishfinger - **interesting name there, but yes, i'm continuing! glad you loved it!  
**mishy-mo** - hey, i see i've dragged you into my Doctor story! thanks for the praise! i appreciate it!

awww... you guys are so sweet! you all get hugs _(hugs)_ and you get another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Devoid of a companion, the Doctor went to London.

Not to look for a companion specifically, but to look for some icky plastic things called Autons. They killed people… well duh, what didn't these days? No, but there was a mastermind behind the Autons who was going to use a large dish to give life to all plastic around the world. It was a truly scary idea… all plastic things coming alive?

The TARDIS shuddered at that, but the Doctor was having an immense amount of fun trying to find these things. He was avidly using his sonic screwdriver to search for the Autons.

So here she was, the TARDIS, sitting on the side of an alley with nothing to do except translate some 21st century slang. Fun.

At last report, the Doctor had blown up an entire building just to strike a blow at the Autons and, along the way, he had saved and intrigued a young girl named Rose Tyler. Maybe a new companion? At the time he had reported in, the TARDIS had railed at him for causing such a commotion. He was supposed to be **covertly** looking for the Autons, not blowing up London.

At any rate, the Doctor had told the TARDIS that this Rose was a pretty smart cookie… either that or he was blind. He told her that she had found the 'dish' that the Autons planned to use to broadcast their signal. Also the Doctor had said Rose was pretty brave because her boyfriend Rickey… or was it Mickey… had been turned into an Auton and she didn't even wince.

Being an expert on these kinds of things, it seemed to the TARDIS that the Doctor was rather taken with Rose Tyler. There was a very strong possibility that Rose was going to become the new companion and a good one at that.

The TARDIS simply hoped that she was open-minded to new ideas and that she didn't try to argue everything as real or not real. Argh, those kinds of people really ticked the TARDIS off. In her time she had known some Time Lords like that. Slimy creeps they were too.

Anyway, speaking of slimy… the Head Auton thing was pretty disgusting in itself. At least, that's what it looked like from the memories the Doctor stored in the TARDIS. It helped him remember all the events in his 923 year old life. Every so often the Doctor would do a memory dump into the Heart of the TARDIS so he could get more memories. This was how the TARDIS shared the Doctor's absolutely mad adventures. She yelled at him sometimes… well, maybe more than sometimes.

_What do you think you were doing? Proclaiming about the Shadow Proclamation to a life form that doesn't give shit about that?_

'_What else would you like me to do?'_

_Oh I don't know… you could have dumped the poison and run for your life!_

'_And leave Rose behind?'_

There had been a pause. The TARDIS was thinking for a second. She knew that Rose meant a lot to her Doctor, but how much?

_Is she to become the new companion?_

'_I think so… I hope so!' _the Doctor had stated with a large goofy grin on his face. Finally, he was happy again.

_Hell, now you get to deal the domestic problems that come along, like Mum and Mickey. Sucks to be you._

'_Oh shut up.'_

Feeling extremely triumphant that she had won, the TARDIS beamed. It took off to another part of London to go find Rose… and hopefully avoid Mickey the Idiot.

* * *

sooooo... was it FANTASTIC or not so great? hoped you enjoyed your stay with Seanait Airlines! please come again!

hope the telepathic dialogue wasnt too confusing, but to clarify the speaker with '...' is the Doctor and the speaker without the quotes is the TARDIS, get it? got it? good.


End file.
